Chapter 1: "Out of the Past Into The Present"
Episode 1: Out of the Past Into the Present ''is the debut chapter of Vlindix Club and it also serves as the prologue to the season 1 story. Snyposis Even though this chapter may be short it only serves as the prolouge to season 1. 10 years after the end of Winx Club when the girls finally earn Butterflix peace and harmony reign through out the magic dimension thanks to the new Company of Light. However, evil still lurks within some places and terrible evil energy arises around the Tree of Life sucking the good magic away. The Winx searched far and wide to find who had once again stolen the good magic even finding out that the Trix where invovled! They managed to take back the good magic and put a magical seal around the Tree of Life so that the magic of both good and evil would not be taken by one person ever again. In repsonse to the Trix's latest attack on the Tree of Life the Guardian of the Dragon Flame decided to lock them in an evil dimension known as the Void. The Void like Obsidian held stronger more dangerous evils and zapped their magical powers away condeming them to become a dust particle in the sky. Little did the Winx know the Trix managed to form an alliance with another ancient evil the first witch who ever roamed the Magic Dimension the one whose magic resides in the Tree of Life it's self: Ernesta the Witch of Dark Life. Ernesta used what ever magic she had been building up and stole all the dark magic from the Trix which in turn helped her break free from her shackles however, it wasn't enough to regain her body and is forced to stay trapped within the Void. Only when she obtains the Key of Magic can she be truly set free and seaks her vengence. Or the magic that sealed her away thousands and thousands and thousands of years ago: The Magic of the Butterfly. Major Events * Creation of Magix and the Tree of Life. Debuts * King Judious * Queen Lyra * Princess Ameria/Dark Princess * The Empress Ernesta * The Prince Characters * King Judious (First Appearance in Human Form) * Queen Lyra (First and Last Appearance) * Princess Ameria/Dark Princess (First Appearance in Human Form) * The Empress (First Appearance) * The Prince (First Appearance) Quotes * 'AND WHEN THE PRINCESS TOUCHED THE ROSE...the balance of magical energy had changed forever. ' * 'AND ALL AT ONCE a sweet smell filled the air as a gigantic tree vines began to spread across the cracked and dry ground.' Trivia * Story is based on the fairy tail ''Sleeping Beauty. * It is suggested that the Vlindix Club story is set in a different dimension as the Winx Story due to the creation of the Tree of Life is different. * We are using the CGI Tree of Life from Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom instead of the 2D one shown in the show. Category:Season 1